The Hispanic Research Center at Arizona State University will sponsor a two an one-half days conference entitled: "Developing a Latino Health Agenda for 2010: Call for Action". The purpose is to formulate a comprehensive national research and policy agenda of Latino health issues that will serve as the basis for a unified Latino health approach within selected Latino health research centers/institutions to help: a) strengthen Latino cultural and ethnic values that promote positive health behaviors, b) meet Healthy People 2010 objectives, and c) eliminate health disparities between Latinos and the general population. These goals will be achieved by bringing together a selected group of Latino health researchers representing major Latino health research units, institutes and centers within universities to share ongoing research, vision, and policy initiatives of Latino health to eliminate health disparities in health services including access, quality/delivery, and in health outcome indicators. In addition, this conference will provide a forum for brainstorming and developing action plans for a comprehensive Latino health advocacy, research, and policy agenda from the various players represented at the conference. The Latino leading experts will have an opportunity to work interactively in the exchange of ideas and formulation of strategies related to research, advocacy, and policy. To accomplish this task, this group will development a realistic and comprehensive plan that will serve as the basis for a unified Latino health approach in the areas of research, advocacy, and policy. Formal activities for conference participants will include presentations by Latino health leading experts and interaction with the audience. Latino health leading experts will introduce a platform of specific issues based on the agenda developed through the workshops. In small group discussions, conference participants will react to this platform. Finally, groups will report back to a plenary session to present a final plan of action.